Through Earth and Rain
by midnight.candy
Summary: AU. THG meets GoT. Gale is the leader of a Dothraki khalasar and Madge is a princess from a once affluent, but now obsolete House. Her evil older sisters marry her off to Gale in exchange for riches to buy their way back to the top of the royal ladder. Gale and Madge come from two different lands, but they form a relationship so strong it shakes the entire Seven Kingdoms.
1. Chapter 1

_AU. The Hunger Games meets Game of Thrones. In Westeros, Gale is the leader, Khal, of a Dothraki khalasar and Madge is a princess from a once upon a time affluent and high, but now almost obsolete House, House Undersee. Her prissy, evil older sisters marry her off to Gale in exchange for riches to buy their way back to the top of the royal hierarchy and restore the Undersee name._

_Gale and Madge come from two different cultures, do not speak the same language, but feelings emerge and they form a relationship so strong that it shakes the entire Seven Kingdoms._

_(There's going be sex in this story soooo… you're forewarned.)_

_xxx_

Madge stands outside on the steps of her family's old castle alongside her only remaining family, her older sisters, Johanna and Glimmer. She has an older brother, named Peeta, but he's been missing ever since he went on a scouting mission with the last of their guardsmen and never returned. That was two years ago now, but she still remains hopeful that he is alive and out there somewhere, for her Peeta was strong and brave, and would never go down without a fight. Peeta was the only person Madge could say she truly loved. He had a heart of gold and when their parents died, he would hold her close every night and tell her stories, recounting the Undersee's long history and promised her that one day we would return to that prosperity again.

She's still holding on to that promise.

Johanna and Glimmer, on the other hand, were mean. They ordered her around like their servant, forcing her to clean the castle and wait on them hand and foot to do their every bidding. Since she was the youngest, smaller and weaker than them, she didn't know any better than to comply to their demands. Now with their brother gone, there was no one here to protect her from what they were about to do right now.

"Shoulders straight, _Madgie pie_, and put a smile on that face for christ's sake! You must look happy for your new husband," Johanna whispered harshly into her ear, an awful sneer twisting her lips making her naturally pretty face look ugly, a more fitting reflection of her character.

Madge ignored her screechings and did nothing, for her behavior would not change that she was still being married off to some strange man from a foreign land, whom she had never met before. Frustration and anger boiled in her belly, that she had no choice, no say whatsoever in this matter that would completely change her life. No, she was simply used as a mere piece for her sisters' in their game for power. They sold her over to the Dothraki lord and in exchange they gained a hefty sum that they planned to use to buy back their claim to the throne.

"Please, I don't want to be his queen," Madge pleaded when they first unveiled the news.

"I don't care what you want! I will let their whole tribe fuck you, all 40,000 men, and their horses too, if it meant I got the crown." Glimmer yelled in her face. That shut Madge up real quick and she never bothered to dissuade them again after that.

A rumbling sound like rolling thunder erupted and in the distance, to the east, sand was kicking up and billowing out creating a thick brown cloud that was quickly growing in speed and magnitude. Squinting her eyes, Madge is able to discern the shapes of several figures masked behind the winding mass. Even from her distance, she can tell the shapes are large and the nagging nervousness knotting in the pit of her stomach since she woke up that day, grows into full blown anxiety. The sound of horse's hooves pounding against the ground, drawing closer and closer, rattles in her brain.

While Madge was busy getting lost in thoughts of doubt, the horses pick up speed and before she's mentally composed, come to a roaring stop at the Undersee women's feet.

Beside to her, her sisters cough melodramatically as sand disperses in the air and settles to the ground with not so much as a sound until the view is clear again, and Madge sees for the first time, her soon-to-be husband.

Hes situated at the front of the pack, a position reserved for the highest ranking, surrounded by six other unsmiling faces, very similar in appearance that they all blur together in Madge's eyes. He has the traditional look of the Dothraki, tanned -practically brown- skin from being in the blazing sun. Dark hair that is quite longish, falling into dark eyes. The garb they wear exposes their upper body and his is all made up of hard planes and muscles. She gulps. They say hes killed a thousand men and he looks like it.

Once she gathers the courage, Madge drags her eyes over his wide shoulders, up his neck to meet his eyes to find that he's already staring at her, hard. Her face grows hot, but she refuses to back down for no matter how much shes freaking out on the inside, on the outside she remain strong. She is Magdalene of House Undersee, we show no fear.

Upon closer inspection she realizes that his eyes are lighter than the rest, more grey in color.

After several, agonizing, minutes he breaks their stare match and barks out something to someone in the back. The pack rustles, shifting around to let something pass through when Madge sees one of the guardsmen leading forward a white horse. She gasps before she can stop herself; the horse is beautiful. She knows how horses are sacred to the Dothraki, sometimes even held to a higher degree than their woman, and she can tell this one is special, white horses are rare to come across.

Gale takes the reins, walking the few feet between them. He grabs her hand and she jumps a little at the touch of his calloused fingers, but then he places the reins in her open palm and he must have seen something promising about her for she knows this is his way of saying he accepts her.

Madge lets out a short breath; she passed the first test.

Gale nods and his pack of men start cantering away. She stands beside the horse uneasy, not sure how to approach getting onto the large creature when Gale lifts her up from her waist, plopping her on easily.

She gives him a little smile for his kindness and he looks straight back at her, not smiling, but not entirely unfriendly either.

Madge misses the sliver of envy swirling her in sisters' eyes.

"I guess this is farewell, then, little sister" Johanna smirks "Hopefully we will reunite again some day, under different circumstances." Although she speaks words of hope, Madge knows what kind of circumstances Johanna means. The two of them intend to become Queens of wealthy Houses to rule the Seven Kingdoms atop their high throne while Madge becomes just another poor slave of a savage, lesser tribe under their complete control.

"I hope so too, Johanna, Glimmer." Madge looks at her last remaining blood relatives, the only people shes ever known, for the last time before turning and walking off towards her new life.

xxxx

The journey is difficult.

Madge has little experience riding a horse and she wiggles her butt about trying to get situated on the saddle, but sores are opening along her thighs and the whole ride is just plain uncomfortable. Her and Pearl, that's what shes decided to name her mare, are at the back of the pack and she's annoyed with herself for not keeping up. Through all the bodies she can still see him though, _Gale. _He sits tall atop his stallion whom must be atleast 7 feet high, a height she did not think possible for a horse, and it is russet colored with thick muscles looking strong just like its rider.

From behind she sees something she missed before, that is, the scars that mark her lord's back. There are many, short and long, thin and thick, and they criss cross over each other. Some are dark and permanent, deeply embedded in the back tissue and others lighter, healing and fading with time. She wonders if he'd like it if she asked how he got them...but that is probably a bad idea.

They ride for hours and around them all the eye can see is desert; sand stretching on with no end in sight. But then they pass through large sand dunes the size of mountains, weaving around the travelers, creating shapes shes never seen and with perfect lines down their sides at even intervals like God himself took a rake to them; its mesmerizing.

Her skin burns, she is not accustomed to being in the strong sun for such a time and sweat is running down her face, her neck, she feels it slide down her back and pool in the seat. She must look gross, but she dare not complain as she glances at the men to her left and right who look completely at ease, not a drop of sweat detected on them.

After the twentieth or maybe thirtieth mile, shes lost track, the scenery starts to change and they transition into a sort of chaparral environment with low lying shrubs, cacti, a few dwarf trees rising from the dirt and patches of grasses break the monotony of sand. It is not longer after when they all suddenly stop and Madge, unsuspecting, bumps into the horse in front of her.

The horse lets out an annoyed huff, eerily human-like, while its owner looks back at her with a glare.

"Oops," she awkwardly tries to laugh it off but the man does not join in her sentiment. Well, _okay _then.

She moves her head around and sees they've come to the camp they must have set for the night. Scattered around are tents made of many layers each layer draped over another and pulled taut by stakes in the ground and held up by long wooden sticks along the sides. They have a unique look that's almost beautiful.

Tents are everywhere, there must be hundreds of them and Madge is surprised at how many people there actually are, as heads pop out the opening flaps of tents to watch them pass and more in particularly stare at their new visitor.

When the group stops and climbs down from their horses, a young woman who looks close in age to Madge, comes forward quickly.

"My lady, I am Katniss, I am to be your language teacher," Katniss bows her head to her and Madge's eyebrows raise at the formality. Shes never had any delegates to show her respect before, her family having lived alone for so long that she often forgets she even is a princess.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Katniss, please, call me Madge." She is happy to hear she speaks the common tongue, even with the slight accent, and she's going to need all the help she can get to learn Dothraki. Katniss shakes her head at Madge's last statement.

"My lady, it is time for you and my Khal's toasting ceremony." Madge has prepared for this. She read from books in her family's library before she departed that this toasting ceremony was the informal way the Dothraki marry, but she was not expecting it to happen so soon, they only just arrived!

"Already? Can't we wait til the morning at least, its getting late!" The nerves from earlier come back, full force. She is _not_ ready for this.

"Yes, Hazelle wants it to happen now. It will be fast, my lady, best get it over with now." Madge wants to strangle whoever this Hazelle woman is. She has no doubt the toasting will be fast, it is just what must happen _after_ the ceremony that scares her; when they'll have to consummate the marriage.

Katniss waits patiently, the girl looks like she has much patience, until Madge moves her feet toward the largest tent.

They enter and Madge can't help but be in awe of how big it is inside.

An older woman rushes over to her with a big smile and kind eyes, and grasps her face, talking animatedly to her in words she can't understand. Madge looks over to Katniss desperately; the girl looks back amused.

"This is Hazelle. She is saying how beautiful you are and how she knew you'd be perfect for her son."

_Oh._ This woman is Gale's mother; Madge can see some resemblance.

Madge smiles back at her soon to be mother-in-law, "I'm happy to meet you." Madge knows Hazelle doesn't understand what she just said, but she smiles anyway and gives Madge a big hug that the girl gladly reciprocates. She likes her already.

When they break away, Madge sees _him_ watching them. Standing with him are two boys and a third man whom she recognizes as one of the guardsmen who accompanied them on their journey. A little girl, no more than five years old, sits nearby and that is all. Madge is relieved it is going to be a small, intimate affair.

A fire pit burns in the middle of the space and he takes a seat in front of it. Taking that as her cue, she drops to her knees beside him. She watches the flames dance for a bit, almost forgetting whats going on until she sees a piece of bread on a stick appear near the fire. She hurries to do the same. When their bread is nice and toasty, they pull it back and turn cautiously toward each other.

He is handsome, she thinks, as her eyes run over his face, very handsome. Gazing into his unique eyes, she forgets how unpleasant she thought the entire situation was previously.

His hand comes up to her cheek, his thumb pulling down her lower lip while pushing the toast gradually towards her mouth. She bites a large chunk out when its close, not very graceful, and then she's pushing her piece towards him truly acting on instinct here.

He takes a clean bite without breaking their eye contact and when he hums as he chews, a deep throaty sound, she shivers.

Its not long before the bread is gone and cheers and hoots erupt around them, breaking her from her trance. One of the boys says something to Gale causing him to laugh and push him over, and Madge starts staring all over again at the display of emotion.

The others get up after that and say their goodbyes, not before each giving Madge a kiss on the cheek.

Then they are alone.

_Breathe in, breathe out, Madge _she repeats in her head, but then Gale puts out the fire and they're cloaked in darkness.

She almost considers calling Katniss back in here, but that would just make things awkward for everyone.

Light from the moon is shining softly, so her eyes adjust until she can see him standing, a silhouette of shadows, a gradient of shades and shapes.

In the dark his eyes illuminate, drawing her in till they stand face to face.

He is so tall, completely towering over her, that she has to crank her neck back to see him but she drops it down just as quickly, feeling so very scared.

His fingers come up to her face, rubbing moisture from under her eyes when she realizes shes crying.

"No," Madge's head shoots up at that, the first time he's spoken to her and it's something she understands!

"You know the Common Tongue?" She doesn't miss the excitement in her voice.

His eyebrows furrow, "No."

"Is no the only word you know?"

"No."

Madge sniffles, almost laughing at his confusion, but then his hands are moving and shes amazed at how someone so large and rough, can also be gentle.

She burrows deep into his chest as his hands glide over her neck, her shoulders, her back, murmuring words she doesn't know, but sound soothing. He pulls down her hair pin by pin, giving her time, then unwraps her gown and she's completely bare, still plastered to his front.

He pushes them down and her head meets soft, silky sheets, spreading her hair all about. When he lifts himself off her, his eyes zero in on her chest. His hands run over her breasts and Madge releases a shuddering breath.

"No?," His voice gruff.

After a moment, Madge wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him down till their foreheads touch and looking into his beautiful grey eyes she whispers,

"_Yes."_

_XXX_

_Hey you made it to the end! haha_

_Thanks so much for reading, this is my first story and it was a bit of a tough one to tackle plus a lot happening in this chapter, so I'd love to hear all your thoughts._

_(PS. I'm looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested!)_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: These characters and the Dothraki culture are not my own but belong to Suzanne Collins and George RR Martin respectively.

* * *

Madge groggily pries open her eyes and the unfamiliar surroundings set off a panic bubbling up within her until memories of yesterday settle in. Dried tear tracks are crusted on her cheeks and she hastily scratches them off.

She peers to her right and Gale is already gone, unsure whether that makes her feel more disappointed or relieved for the space. What time was it anyway? She was either late to wake or he was early to rise. The sun streaking through the tent told her it was the former.

Lying flat, motionless for a moment, she reflects on the past 24 hours. Riding across the desert, the strange new faces, the toasting ceremony, her everything was changing so abruptly, so suddenly it was as though an entire year got crammed into one short day and her head was spinning, fighting to make sense of it all. This could not be real life.

Madge pushes herself up into a sitting position, but just as fast as she rises she crashes back down even faster, crumpling like a sad broken doll.

A small, pitiful wail bursts from the young woman, a sharp pain shot between her legs making her feel weak all over. Although Gale was gentle last night, which still comes as a surprise her, it still hurt no matter what to have her virtue taken away.

Rolling onto her side groaning, she curls into herself. Maybe if she doesn't move, the pain, the marriage, it will all go away and this would all be a dream, and she'll wake up nestled in her cozy bed and fluffy pillows back at home. Yes, that could happen.

"Khaleesi."

Madge shoots up in alarm, cringing shortly afterwards.

One look at her intruder and she sighs in relief. It was the girl from before. "Katniss, you gave me a fright."

"Sorry, Khaleesi, but it is time you had your bath."

"Oh, alright." A bath does sound good right about now actually. She starts removing herself from the bed, which is just some kind of padded mat placed on the floor, when she almost passes out at a very large blotch of red on the sheets.

Katniss rushes over immediately, sensing her distress "I'll get this cleaned."

In woven baskets, Katniss carries inside boiled hot water. Strands of reed are woven so tightly together than not a single drop of liquid escapes. She pours them into a tub Madge missed before in the corner of the room and the steam that rises draws Madge over.

Madge lowers her body into the water until just her head peaks out from the surface and hums contently when its warmth wraps around her. Her muscles relax and her soreness is a little bit less. Finding herself dirty much faster in the arid environment, she rubs soap all over herself till only her eyes are visible and she's just a big blob of foam.

She blows some soap bubbles into Katniss' face and the characteristically impassive girl cracks a tiny smile.

After a few minutes of silent bathing, Madge remembers something."What was that you called me earlier?"

"Khaleesi," Katniss replies. "That is what you became when you married the Khal, you are our Queen now."

A Queen. Madge forgot that part of the marriage. Being a queen was never something she considered at the top of her dream list or something even feasible for her, that was always expected to be her sisters' destinies. She wasn't even sure how to be one, but she supposes it's too late for any doubts now.

While Madge played with the bubbles, Katniss combed through Madge's long hair until it was tangle free, soft and smooth as silk. "You have hair like sunshine," Katniss remarked gradually and Madge giggled. Katniss had never seen hair this color before, she thought Madge must have been ill for it to turn this hue, but Madge seemed fine. It was odd but not bad looking.

Taking out a pink ribbon from her pocket Katniss showed it to her queen. "We Dothraki don't usually give out gifts often, but I saw this ribbon and I thought it seemed fitting of you." Madge was touched almost to tears. Even though it was a small, humble gift, it was rare anyone ever thought of her personally when picking something out. Her sisters sure did never care to learn what she liked or didn't like.

"Thank you, Katniss, its lovely." And Katniss began braiding her clean hair, weaving the ribbon along through while a new friendship brews in the room.

* * *

Katniss drags in a trunk and Madge ducks inside finding four robes of painted sandskin that are to be her wardrobe from today forward. They are nothing special to look at, the same garment every other girl here wears. Madge did bring along with her a few dresses from home, but she highly doubts the Dothraki will look too kindly upon her wearing them. She wants to fit in, be accepted if this is to be her new home and if that means wearing horse hide then so be it.

Slipping on the robes, the material proves to be much comfier than they looked and she sighed at the air that hit her skin. Refreshing. She's not sure how she's going to avoid getting a heat stroke in this humid weather.

"How did you come to learn the Common Tongue, Katniss?"

The young woman shrugged. "I taught myself. I found some old manuscripts from an abandoned village we passed through once and started there. My mom always told me I had a gift for easily learning languages." By the end of her little speech Katniss was blushing, not accustomed to talking about herself.

"Well I am eager to learn Dothraki, should we begin now?"

The girl nodded and together they took seat on the floor at a low lying table and got busy.

It was late into the day, the sun starting to descend, and the two had been talking for hours. Madge's brain felt fried, but she thought they made some significant progress. Though her pronunciation was off and her heavy accent made Katniss twist her lips comically to stop from laughing in Madge's face and save her some dignity, she found the Dothraki language made a lot of sense. They spoke logically, simply, no unnecessary adverbs or conjugations. A great underlying tone of unity, connectedness with nature. It was palpable in their words that they held a deep reverence for the sun, moon and stars.

The thumping and neighing of horses was heard from outside the tent, announcing someone's, she already had an inkling who's, arrival. Though Madge was perfectly content to stay put in the safety of her tent, Katniss rose to her feet and stared her down till she huffed and got off her butt.

A crowd of large scary-looking men Katniss informed her were called bloodriders, the Khal's strongest chosen warriors who pledged their lives to serve him, were gathered in a clearing looking like they just got back from hunting. They yelled and barked at each other sounding more like animals than humans and in the midst of all the commotion was Gale. Bows were strapped to their backs and the carcasses of birds, deer, antelope and other animals Madge didn't even know existed were being tossed into piles, enough it seemed to feed the whole tribe. Gale dismounted from his horse and she caught his eye for a second before he soon turned away to talk to someone else. The hurt that followed after that came unexpectedly to her and she had to pause for a moment to regain her composure.

Tugging on her hand, Katniss pulled her further into the zone of increasing unease as children looked up at her in wonder, and woman and men more or less glowered in her direction. She had to give credit to Katniss, she seemed wholly unaware of all the attention upon them or was adept at ignoring people, either or Madge was growing ever more admiring of her.

Katniss darted her hand out quickly for food and then backed away from the encroaching herd. She held up her skirt and carried her pickings in the little depression created.

"The men usually eat together. We can have dinner with some other girls our age I know." Madge was ready to protest, but she knew she couldn't avoid other people forever, so she nodded.

Meandering through the campground, Katniss took them down different twists and turns making Madge increasingly more dizzy and once she was thoroughly lost, they stopped at a modest looking tent. Katniss barged in, something she seemed to do often, but guess one can't really knock on cloth. Madge hurried in after. In the center of the tent sat two girls criss-crossed on the floor.

Katniss held up her skirt, revealing their food. "Mind if we join you guys for dinner?" The girls studied Madge for a while, their eyes looking her up and down, causing her to fidget. They grinned.

"Of course! Eating with the Khaleesi, well that would be the greatest honor!" A girl who introduced herself as Bristel exclaimed in the Common tongue and the other, who called herself Delly, wholeheartedly agreed.

Taking their approval, Katniss and Madge sat down. "Oh no you don't need to call me that, I'm just Madge."

Delly shook her head so venomously Madge feared it might fly off. "No 'Just Madge', you are important and should be treated as such."

"I don't feel very important," muttered Madge. What kind of important people get married off against their own free will?

"Have confidence in yourself, Khaleesi, and your glory will come." Bristel patted her knee, smiling gently and Madge gave a little smile back, finding comfort in the small gesture. An awfully kind thing to say from practically a stranger.

Bringing all their assortments of meats together, the girls skinned, butchered and grilled them while Madge watched then all together they ate with some goat cheese and bread on the side plus a cup of water. Madge rubbed her belly, it was one of the best meals she's had.

Watching them eat was terrifying. They chowed down their food noisily, not even swallowing completely before moving on to something else. No silverware is used, only their bare hands. She is definitely going to have to teach them some table manners, but lifting her roasted deer leg to her mouth, Madge, despite her strict etiquette upbringings felt a perverse joy in the freedom eating this way brought.

Dining and chatting with the girls, Madge felt happy for the first time in a while.

Even before coming here, Madge realized, she wasn't truly happy. She had no real friends to talk to except her maid and her life revolved around doing whatever chores her sisters assigned to her that day. But these girls, they did not expect anything from her. They treated Madge like another normal girl and she was glad just to be included. Delly and Bristel tried speaking in the Common Tongue for her sake, but when their short vocabulary ran out they switched back to their native language. Madge did not mind, Katniss would translate back and forth. It was good for her to listen to their words, the fluctuations, when it was appropriate to pause and ponder all the intricacies, storing them in her head for reference.

With the meal coming to its end, their bellies full, Delly turned to Madge, a twinkle in her eye. "So, Khaleesi, what do you think of your husband so far?"

Bristel leaned forward, eyes and ears peeled. Even Katniss glanced up discretely. All women must be weak to gossip. Madge paused to think of her impressions of him. There wasn't much for her to dwell on.

"He's...intriguing, for sure. I don't know a lot about him honestly, we haven't talked much at all." She's hardly even seen him today. Not once has he stopped by to check and see how shes doing, especially after last night.

If nothing else, Madge at the least hopes that he is not a mean man. Stories of husbands abusing their wives are heard far too increasingly common around the Seven Kingdoms for Madge to feel comfortable with.

"That is so typical of Dothraki men." Bristel slammed her fist down against the table causing Madge to jump in her seat. "You roll over for them and once you give them what they want, they forget you even exist!" She suspected Bristel was speaking from personal experience here.

"I think you ought to know Khaleesi, that the Khal used to have a reputation for being a bit promiscuous," Delly told her, not to be malicious, Madge could tell it was with good will, but it only caused a whole new round of self-doubts to wash over her. Great. Is he going to be comparing her to his past conquests now? Will he find her attractive? What if she doesn't please him?

Or worse, what if he continues sleeping around? And Madge has to stop her thoughts there sensing a panic attack coming on. The last thing she wants is to breakdown in front of her new almost friends.

"What else can you tell me about him?" Swiftly changing the subject. Maybe if she can get to understand him better, learn his likes and dislikes then they could find a way to get along somehow.

The women hum to themselves in thought. Delly speaks up first. "Every time I've spoke with or seen him, he's always been very serious. He seems to be planning something."

"It is known that the Khal dislikes King Snow and his rule. I've often overheard him criticize Snow's policies." Bristel adds in. So he is not a follower of King Snow, interesting.

Madge can't say she is exactly partial one way or another to King Snow for she truthfully does not know much about his actions; he has not had an major impact on her life thus far. Not being loyal to the King of the Seven Kingdoms, however, is considered treasonous and will place the whole tribe in danger.

"Why does he dislike Snow?"

"Because King Snow treats us like dirt," Katniss cuts in, a sharp edge to her voice that takes Madge by surprise and also gives her a little fear.

"In his eyes we are considered the lowest race of people, of no value or importance. While he lives a lavish, pampered life cut off from the rest of the realm in King's Landing, our people are dying left and right from disease and starvation, but he doesn't give a damn."

Madge looks at Katniss and around at Bristel and Delly watching them nod their heads sadly. Having been shut up in a castle for most of her life, Madge has had little contact with the outside world, so hearing the horrible problems innocent people are facing everyday is making her more than a little disoriented.

Silence begins to settle over the group until Madge asks, "What does the Khal plan to do about that?"

"Some things you will just have to ask him about," Katniss replied short and vague, signifying the end of their conversation.

* * *

Night has fallen and the darkness that follows with it is so black Madge see can't anything more than a foot in front of her. There's no lights in the middle of the desert, so she resorts to bed willing herself to fall asleep, but not succeeding.

It is then when Gale comes back to her. She doesn't even hear him approach, only suddenly his hand is on her arm jolting her awake.

"Khal, is that you?"

Silence answers her back and she repeats her question until she hears a grumble of words that sound somewhat like an affirmative.

Sitting up she turns her body to where she thinks he is. Even though she can't see him, she can sense his presence.

With tentative fingers, Madge reaches out to where she believes is his face until she feels smooth skin. She brushes her fingertips against his cheek then moves them across, bumping into his nose. She runs down the bridge of his nose, feeling a little bump halfway.

The hand clamped down on her arm starts slowly moving up and down. It wanders up and over her shoulder then slides down to the middle of her back. His hand rests there and hers on his face, his hand inadvertently pulling her closer and she almost believed he was going to kiss her but at the last second he seems to change his mind instead turning her around and pushing her onto her hands and knees.

"Khal—" Confusion courses through her, but when he scrunches her nightgown up around her waist, realization dawns.

A flurry of emotions fly through her mind. This is part of her duty as his wife to please him, but she can't help but feel repulsed by him. She doesn't know how or if she should stop him. In the end she resigns herself to it. It's something she should get used to sooner rather than later.

It doesn't feel good. She feels treated like some uncivilized animal on her hands and knees like this, not the highborn princess or Khaleesi or whatever she is, and Gale's not as gentle as before, each thrust like a dagger to her womb. Her heart sinks heavy in her chest

The only good thing about the darkness is that at least it hides her tears.

* * *

: ( _Poor Madgiepie_

_Holy moly this took longer to get out than I planned. College is a killer. Hope the wait was worth it!_

_Thank you to all that reviewed so far, I was so happy to read them all. And a BIG thank you to The Pink Archer who is the best beta I could ask for! :3_


	3. The Water Dance

Balancing a gallon basket of water atop her head, Madge trudges at the speed of a snail back to camp carefully over the rocky grassland, trying her darndest to not spill anything. But liquid sloshes out regardless and she arrives back at camp with more water on her robes than in the actual basket.

She drops the heavy nuisance down with a grunt and rubs the sore spot on top of her head.

The soles of her feet are blistered, her barely there muscles sore, her joints ache making her feel much much older than her real age. But she dare not complain a word to anyone. Shes heard tales of people being left behind in the dust of the desert if they weren't behaving, weren't useful. She saw the proof in the scatterings of skulls and bones on her journey over here, only a few days away from being completely buried by the rising sand. That was enough to scare her into cooperation.

Its been two weeks since she arrived in the Dothraki camp, the longest, most grueling, uncomfortable two weeks of her life. They did not wait long to put her to work. Only two days after her toasting ceremony and she was thrown into their routine.

Men and women had certain duties that were expected of them in the tribe. Men hunted in parties for food, searched for new territories to conquer and migrate camp to, and defended us against enemies. While the women do all the homely work, caring for the children, finding water for cooking, drinking and bathing, finding herbs, making clothing and other things, too many Madge gets dizzy just trying to remember it all.

Her whole first week was spent weaving a basket or rather failing to weave several times, getting her fingers twisted and trapped between the reeds of grass till finally haphazardly putting something resembling a basket together. She was almost too embarrassed to even use it. Some of the women around here really have turned basket weaving into an art, dyeing their reeds different colors, creating patterns that tell stories of galloping horses and dancing girls and boys. The only thing that makes her feel better is that Katniss' basket looks possibly the worst ever.

"I'd rather be out hunting," Katniss grumbles "then make this stupid thing."

"We keep the tribe alive, girl."An old, ancient woman named Sae rasps out in a voice sharp and scratchy like the call the crows she saw circling in the sky made when she was travelling through the desert what felt like ages ago. "This is our job. Without these baskets we can't get water, without water we die." Katniss just huffs but she knows shes right. However menial our duties may be, they still have to be done by somebody.

Now she stands along the outskirts of their campsite, looking out over the hundreds of tents, feeling no less out of place than when she first arrived.

"_Gwe"_ Some woman not much older than herself, pushes by her knocking into her shoulder. Madge has that word down; move.

At least the one positive to being thrown into their barbaric lifestyle was that it was probably the best way for Madge to get a grasp on the language. Memorizing the words from her books was no comparison to hearing them spoke in real life. All the conversations she's overheard while walking about, around the Hob, had so much vibrancy, fervor, flavor. So complex with their inflections, little nuances that intrigued her till she was itching to learn the entire dictionary.

But besides Katniss, sometimes Bristel and Delly, Madge hasn't had real a conversation with anyone here.

If the side eyes, the narrowed glares or the just blank looks are anything to go by, people don't seem to like her very much. Being khaleesi seemed to mean little to nothing.

As she weaves through the makeshift settlement, passing row after row of tents with their flaps open, men and women shouting and laughing loudly across the way to each other. Inside one tent four or five young adults sit around in a circle playing some kind of hand slapping game, in another Madge sees a man cross legged on the ground, wiping down a terrifying large knife.

Children run past her, rolling rocks as they go with sticks. A young boy plucks a worm out from the ground then proceeds to eat it. She shudders.

All along the way she can feel the stares following her, like fire licking at her back. And as hard as she tries to ignore it, keep her head held high like her mother and her septa taught her a princess should, Madge can feel the fire growing inside her into something fierce and boiling deep in her belly.

Madge knew she should be looking ahead rather than at the grass below but she was too focused on not tripping over the uneven ground that she ended up tripping anyway when a group of men emerged from some sudden corner and she bumped, head smack dab in the middle of one's chest.

As she was falling Madge caught a glimpse of hands reaching out, so she expected to be saved from the jutting rocks below. Instead the hands reached out towards her falling baskets of water while Madge crashed backwards on her butt.

"Ow!" What the?

Cranking her head up, she finds her water jugs nestled safely in none other than her husband, the Khal, Gale's arms. Cause don't worry about her, but Gods forbid if the water spills. Behind him his two bloordriders were grinning down at her, like she was an amusing little pet.

Gale on the other hand was glowering something fierce, a massive case of stink face if shes ever seen one.

"_Vitihirat finne yer ifat._"

All Madge heard was a jumble of sounds and syllables spoken too fluently, too fast to connect into any sense in her brain. Did he call her fat?

"Er...uh"

The confusion on her face must have read clear as the day, for the Khal's scowl deepened if possible and a low grumble, that sounded like disapproval, vibrated from his throat. He then made two sharp clicks with his tongue at her then swiftly swiveled down another path, his devoted followers, following.

Madge stared after wide-eyed, scoffing in disbelief. Did he just click his tongue at her as if shes some horse? She supposes that could be considered some kind of backwards compliment given the way they idolized horses around these parts.

Forgoing her lord's poor manners, she did not want to get any further lost in the endless expanse of tan and brown canvases, so Madge picked herself up off the grass and shuffled as quickly as she could after them.

* * *

The group was walking in the opposite direction of the tent she's come to call home the last few days and coming to a break in the clutter of tents where a clearing emerged. The grass here was worn away revealing the earth's dirt underneath. Only a few tents and huts remained scattered around its perimeter. In the open space, two young boys play-fought in the middle with pretend swords of wood, one of the boys Madge recognized from the toasting ceremony as Gales younger brother Rory.

Rory immediately ceased fighting when he caught sight of his brother. _"M'ach!" _

The males all gathered round, knocking elbows, slapping backs, greeting each other merrily. They all seemed friendly with one another.

The little Hawthorne didn't forget her though, waving and smiling wide with big crooked teeth.

"Watch, watch me!" Madge caught his broken Common Tongue and nodded smiling. She had an inkling she was gonna like him.

Planting his feet wide apart in a fighting stance, both hands gripping his sword handle with all his might, Rory charging forward at his opponent and hacking away.

The two boys tried to hit at each other rigorously with rough, choppy strokes. Lifting his sword overhead, Rory wildly swooped his sword down with all the weight of his skinny-still-growing body, but his opponent tumble rolled away and Rory struck the ground with a grunt.

Coming up from behind, Gale bopped his brother on the head._ "No no, haz ojilat."_

Rory cried out when his brother swiftly grabbed his sword from his loosened fingers and simultaneously pushed him out of the way.

Thom stepped out on the opposite side of the field, pushing down the other boy, stealing his sword. He juggled it back and forth a few tries, showing off.

Relinquishing his brother's spot, Gale stood but unlike Rory, he stood with his feet positioned sideways and with one hand behind his back, leaving his right arm pointed out in front of him. Elbow bent, arm swaying with the breeze. Thom did the same.

Madge hasn't seen a lot of fights in her short lifetime, but she knows enough to know that this fighting style is not commonplace. This was something uniquely Dothraki.

The two studied the other hard. When Thom stepped to the left, Gale took one step to the right. They continued taking small steps until they were pacing steadily in a circle,perfectly timed, perfectly in tune with one another.

So entranced was she that before she knew it Madge had sat herself on the ground to watch. But she wasn't the only one. A small audience of young boys, who dreamt of being warriors someday, settled close to her to watch their fearsome leader in action.

Madge's eyes are so absorbed in their spinning feet, moving faster and faster, closer and closer to the other that she's a beat behind when Thom suddenly lunges forward, closing the distance.

She hears Rory beside her gasp shortly, but Gale sidesteps dodging the opponent's sword and a collective oohing sound erupts from the audience.

With that attack, the fight escalates into a fast paced duel. Thom attacking in short, quick strikes and Gale withdrawing back and deflects and over again.

Madge expected heavy swings, long powerful slashes in the fight, something ugly-looking and mean. But not this, this was almost beautiful. Their movements were fluid like water, their swords moving like an extension of their arm, undulating forward then retreating back like the ocean tide.

Their feet were light, agile, looking more as if they were dancing than sparring. How a man as large and terrifying as Gale could manage to move so gracefully, without his feet even making a sound was baffling to Madge.

When Thom strikes forward once more, Madge watches Gale's face this time, at his eyes flickering down to Thom's feet so that he is able to anticipate his next move.

Gale jumps back and while Thom is still extended forward, his chest is left open, vulnerable, and that's where Gale attacks.

With a shout Thom, tumbles flat on his back, Gale towering over him placing his feet on either side of his body. Gale grins and his eyes gleam bright with his knowing victory.

With the dull point of the sword jabbed into Thom's stomach, he drags it lazily across _"Driv rakhi."_

The little fanboys hoot and holler bouncing up onto their feet and dancing around her. Thom leaps back up before tackling Gale to the ground, the two engaging in a short tussle, rolling around before falling apart laughing.

Last to rise, Madge stands clapping on her way up. Shes surprised to admit that she enjoyed watching that fight more than she thought. She might even say that was some of the most fun shes had here yet. The men, or maybe boys was the more appropriate term, stop playing in the dirt and rise up as well. Thom makes a big show of bowing overly dramatic that Madge can't help the giggles that burst out.

He smiles brightly at the sound and then lifts his arm, pointing at it til Madge can see theres a small cut.

"_Khaleesi zoqwa mi qora?"_

Shes struck dumb again, she has a lot more studying to do then she thought. "Oh, are you hurt?"

Gale rolls his eyes at Thom. He just snickers.

She huffs, she doesn't find her lack of understanding funny.

Turning back to her, Gale and Madge study each other for a moment not sure how to act. Its Gale who tilts his head to the side, his long hair swishing as he does so, curving his hand motioning for her to follow.

She almost forgot Rory who jogged up next to his brother, tugging on his arm. _"Fichat mae to mai!"_

Looking down over his shoulder, Gale raises one dark brow appraising his brother before nodding.

* * *

Crap ending I know, but ugh I've been rewriting and tearing apart this chapter for tooooo long and I realized I just need to stop and get it out.

I hope the little inserts of the dothraki language made sense. I got all the words from Dothraki Language Dictionary by Tongues of Ice and Fire and put them together in my own way.

In order of appearance,

1\. "Move"

2\. "Look where you walk"

3\. "Hey!"

4\. "No, no that is wrong"

5\. "Dead boy"

6\. "Will Khaleesi kiss it better?"

7\. "Lets bring her to mom!"

I'll be back soon :)


End file.
